Rotting Blossoms rewrite
by creeps-kun
Summary: She wasn't like them...she wasn't special,she wasn't the last of her clan;there wasn't anything residing in her, she was just Sakura Haruno...number 2 in her class...behind her own team member. The only thing that was even worth noting was her chakra e wanted to change...she needed to change. So she took the knowledge from the palm of a serpent.
1. Chapter 1

_**I do not own Naruto**_

**summary**

She wasn't like them...she wasn't special,she wasn't the last of her clan;there wasn't anything residing in her, she was just Sakura Haruno...number 2 in her class...behind her own team member. The only thing that was even worth noting was her chakra wanted to change...she _needed_ to change. So she took the knowledge from the palm of a serpent.

Chapter 1

It was like slow motion, everything around her went at a painfully slow pace,she and Sasuke were frozen, she watched in horror as the woman's face began to peel off like wax revealing gold eyes that stared at Sasuke, the tongue of the monster elongated licking its lips that were peeled back and drooping, saliva running down it's chin. It watched Sasuke with pleasure in its eyes as he struggled against the paralysis jutsu.

She clenched her eyes and jaw tight as she exhaled heavily through her nose, she could feel a lump in her throat accompanied by a burning in her chest, she screamed in her head as she felt the tears and snot running down her face. In the back of her head she could hear the once kunoichi rambling to Sasuke. Why was she so useless...why did she have the perfect chakra control and not even use it usefully. The image of Sasuke impaled by thousands of senbons appeared in her mind's eye. After that she promised she'd learn how to protect herself so Sasuke wouldn't get hurt again.

She then started grinding her teeth as she focused all her anger and frustration to her legs,imagining her chakra as a scream so loud it could shatter glass. She focused in what felt like forever in this chakra fueled last attempt. Finally she found her voice, then her legs as she was suddenly charging forward a deep guttural roar leaving her as she used her body as a shield covering Sasuke, her arms hugging his body tightly, tears streaming down her face like a river.

Then she felt ice fill her veins. She felt a burning sensation in the center of her shoulder blade, it burned like she had a flame licking her shoulder like a cat with cream. She felt a nausea roll through her, the grip she had on Sasuke was loosening rapidly. With every beat it felt like a rope has ensnared her heart,making it tighter and burn. Each breath was forced, her vision filled with white as all that consumed her was the pain. She felt crawling in her skin it was if 100 snakes crawled through her, she could feel them wriggle in her chakra channels surfing through her, now her whole body was engulfed in a searing pain like the snakes were trying to burst through her skin in every which way. She knew she was crying she could feel them boil off the corner of her eyes.

She then heard a slow chuckle from behind her, followed by the voice of a man, he had a voice that sounded smooth his s's slipped off his tongue,she was too engulfed in unseen flames to notice his words.

"Open your eyes child." He whispered next to her.

It felt like weights were attached to each eyelash. She struggled to crack them but she managed to barely open them.

"You're weak." She heard him hiss.

"I wasted my chakra and energy on this...this...useless genin." He snarled.

"You will are not capable of living through my _gift._"

"**Your not seriously gonna let this bastard decide whether you live or die-Shannaro!" **She heard a familiar voice yell at her.

"**Open your eyes you big idiot!" ** Her inner yelled

She fought her eyelids once more finding this time that lifted with much more ease. There was still a weight to them but nothing compared to the first time.

Her eyes snapped open, and she took in her surroundings, it looked as if she was in a dark abyss, standing in front of her was a tall slender man, he had waist length black hair that framed his face, his skin was a sickly gray, but what she stared at was the gold eyes that slanted like a snake the inner corners of his eyes had highlights of purple around them.

He smirked at her then began chuckling again. "Well I've never had anyone do that."

"_How interesting."_ he hissed as his eyes narrowed.

We'll see if you live these next twenty four hours.

Suddenly everything was dark.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

He was tired. He wasn't sure what was wrong with Sakura and Naruto. Initially when the sound nins arrived he was sure that his unconscious teammates would've been a burden, but now realizing that the weird ninja that had attacked them for their scrolls originally had left him more depleted than he had thought. He felt panic reaching from the corners of him mind.

As he shot another ineffective fireball the bandaged nin spoke.

"Sasuke who should come with us,haven't you learned that trick won't work against Zaku."

Sasuke furrowed his brows and bared his teeth in anger. If he had been Itachi they would've been demolished already.

"Yeah!You should just give up already just make it easier for your friends, if you give up now I promise I won't make them suffer too much." The guy named Zaku said with a smirk and a short bark of laughter.

Sasuke went to say something back but was interrupted by a whirlwind of forest floor. When the winds finally settled he recognized the bowl cut of the ninja that defeated him but he stood defensively in front of him. Sasuke was confused.

" What are you doing?" Sasuke asked almost suspiciously. He slowly raised his kunai.

"We are both shinobi's of the leaf and when one struggles we all struggle,because when we stand together we stand as the biggest tree!" He shouted ,Sasuke furrowed his brows.

He quickly briefed Lee on the ninjas they faced when a chill ran down his spine and a spike of power filled the air around them. He heard a snap behind and he turned to see Sakura staring ahead. A symmetric pattern growing up her from her neck and spreading down past the collar of her dress. Her headband fallen causing her long hair to flow freely, tangled and muddy giving her a feral look.

Her eyes then fell onto him. Undoubtedly taking in his roughness, Sasuke knew he was getting a black eye on his right side due to how tender it was, he was scratched and scraped everywhere and he could feel liquid dribbling from his ear which he knew was blood. He was a little worse for wear, her eyes then darted to Lee to see he was alright. Her gaze lingered back to him a look he had never seen in her eyes.

Toxic green chakra flowed in powerful forces surrounding her, the air around them

It was a fury that blazed which made her eyes almost glow a florescent green.

"Did they do that to you Sasuke?" Her voice was low and calm.

He wanted to know what was wrong with her and why there was a sudden spike in her chakra and what was that rash that crawled up her, as he dared another look at her he could it spreading and glowing almost like a heartbeat.

Before she could ask him again the loud ninja spoke up.

"If you're wondering who we are,Orochimaru sent us and we're here to take Sasuke." Lee gasped and looked back at Sasuke while Sakura lowered her head.

Suddenly she was on the ninja with her hand on the back of his head as she shoved him to the ground,a growl erupted from her lips as she smashed his head into the earthy soil of the forest. A sickening crack resounded around them and when she lifted his head back up blood was rushing down his face from his nose.

Sasuke could feel all warmth drain from his face as he watched what Sakura was doing to the sound nin. She was brutal,ruthless,aggressive. Zaku's teammates tried to help their captured team mate but were forced to stop as she held Zaku by his face, his body slightly limp as he accepted the suspension.

" I dare you to move,in fact I welcome it...give me a reason,_give me a reason to show them that I am strong enough."_ her voice was low and growly, she looked at the sound nin her long pink hair obstructing her face barely making it visible. The rash now covering half her face. Sasuke was confused and he didn't know what to do, he wished Naruto was awake...what would Naruto do.

"Sakura…" He called out, she didn't react.

"Sakura, stop now ,take their scroll and let's move Naruto we need to go."

He saw the slight flick of her head as she heard what he said.

As to cooperate the wrapped nin pulled out two scrolls and threw them towards her, they hit the ground and rolled towards her feet.

"There you have our scrolls please give back Zaku."

Suddenly she smirked as she whipped Zaku's body like a rag doll to where he was on his knees,his arms pulled back into an awkward angle her right foot resting between his shoulder blades.

"**SAKURA NO" **He shouted but as he said it he saw her grin as she shoved her foot deeper into his back and his arms closer together until simultaneous cracks were heard. She then let him fall to the ground as he continued to scream, she bent down and grabbed the scrolls. Sasuke and her locked eyes as she walked past him to where Naruto was laying.

_**Hi guys sorry for taking so long to upload I just hate typing,I had reread some of naruto just to remember how things went and what not and the arm breaking moment was great I had to include it..it was so iconic, anyways I hope everyone is doing okay and please review it motivates me to upload...remember r&r (rate and reveiw OG )**_


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Naruto bc if I did it would be called this and be this

Chapter 3

I knew what I did...but it was easier pretending I didn't and Sasuke didn't press. I wish I felt bad about it all...but I didn't...real ninjas didn't regret killing the enemy so why should I feel bad about injuring an enemy nin that hurt my team mate.I mean they told us some would die..and well hey he didn't. He's got that going for him.

'_He still has broken arms.' _Inner mumbled.

'_That wasn't us Sakura...you know it."_

I bit my lip and dug my nails into the flesh of my forearm.

'I know but it might be the edge that I need to finally catch up to the boys,I just felt so great, I finally felt like I wasn't making a mistake...you know becoming a ninja.'

'_I know I am you remember'_

"HEEEEYYYY SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto's loud voice dragged her back to her surroundings and reminded her she was currently in the chunin exams.

She turned back to see the blond jogging towards her.

"What exactly did I miss while I was out...and what is Lee here?Who did that to him and Sasuke...Sasuke just keeps saying I should've been awake if I wanted to know...but…"

"Ninjas tried to ambush us while you slept..but we beat them and got their scrolls." She murmured while tossing the scrolls at didn't want to talk.

o0o

They were all in lines,it felt like if a pin dropped it would echo. Nobody dared breathe too loud. Sakura was trying not to, she was trying to look past the searing pain in her shoulder, she was trying to focus on the back of Sasuke, she could tell by his fidgeting he was trying his best to ignore her. She placed her hand on the area that was excruciating, the skin was so hot it burned her hand to touch, she hadn't even realized she was sweating until she felt the drop fall off her nose. She could feel where the fangs entered her flesh as there were three raised scabbed

Marks...although three she wasn't quite sure.

"Sakura doesn't seem to be okay…" she heard Naruto whisper back to Sasuke, NAruto stood in front of him.

"She's fine dobe, besides if she quits now we all have to quit and I don't know about you but this isn't then end for me,plus she'll probably lose anyways, why speed up the process."

Sasuke's words were met with silence from Naruto, which meant he agreed. Sakura could be an ache in her chest as she replayed their conversation over and over in her was weak...she couldn't even…

"**BUT YOU FUCKING CAN!" **Inner screamed

"**It's still foggy for me what happened but I am sure you remember but you beat that shinobi in the forest!**

'That's true' she thought

She suddenly felt a fire burning in her, coursing through her veins, she felt anger and hurt that they didn't believe in her, they were her team her comrades...her family she spent more time with them then her own parents, she should've known sooner, she should've seen it sooner.

Her eyes then wandered to Kakashi, his half lidded eyes looking down at the orange book while they all waited for whoever they were waiting for. He didn't even notice the change in his little student...she was different now...she was stronger…she was far more capable now, how foolish of Sasuke to overlook her, did he not see her snap the sound of shinobi's arms.

Her head dropped as she smiled to herself a wide grin to herself .

That creepy ninja in the forest of death they encountered must've been her salvation, whether they meant it not...they leveled the playing field for her.

O0o

Sasuke was anything but dumb. He hadn't forgotten about Sakura but it was easier to chalk it up to a one time thing. She still had adrenaline from the fight before that's how she was able to be so fast and so strong. He also reasoned that her fury and anger was due to the audacity of those sound nins from trying to hurt him. Any reason of doubt that snuck from the corners of his eyes were quickly smothered with the fact he was the last Uchiha, the only person stronger than him was his brother, but he planned on closing that gap soon enough. He'd be damned if he let some pink haired girl try and prolong his path as an avenger by giving up.

Everytime she fidgeted and let out a whimper of pain he told himself. Only the strongest will survive. It was like the wild you let the predators go after the wounded one. He looked around...this whole room was filled with them. Shinobi's who looked too old to be a chunin and some whose faces told stories of poverty and turmoil, they were the ones who fought,clawed and killed their way to be here, so with Sakura injured and still in this it was one less person for him to face right now and a quick match.

When Kakashi hadn't pulled them immediately as soon as he saw them just meant things weren't that bad, Only Naruto told him what happened in the forest though and nobody filled him in on what happened other than Sakura fought a sound nin...which did make Kakashi's eye widened a little...but it's Sakura.

Suddenly amongst the Hokage stood and cleared his throat

"Welcome to the third phase of the Chunin Exams."

_**Hi guys thank you for favoriting and reviewing the story I appreciate it, special shoutout to Nataleah **_

_**Anyways next chapter I plan on having the Sakura vs Ino fight**_

_**Sorry if the chapters seem short it's just hard to write the characters as genins whilst following the plot and trying to keep everything as closely accurate to the manga as I can **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**I do not own Naruto**_

Chapter 4

Naruto and Sasuke had won their they both had close calls they both still won. Everytime the screen buzzed as it whirled with the selected names Sakura felt anticipation, she was ready, she could defeat whoever it was, she held her breath and straightened her back. She could feel the spot on her shoulder burn slightly, she furrowed her brows in an attempt to ignore it.

"_Show them,show them what you can do." _a voice in the back of her mind said.

That made her falter a little bit, making her confused when she heard the people surrounding her looked up to see who was drawn only for her breath to be caught in her throat.

**HARUNO SAKURA **

**V**

**YAMANAKA INO**

Sakura didn't dare glance over to see Ino's reaction but I'm sure it wasn't very different from her own.

"_What a fitting way to display your strength." _The voice said again...it sounded like her but...it was colder and amused by something she didn't quite know.

Sakura grabbed the railing and hurled herself forward as she jumped down. As soon as her feet hit the ground Naruto was cheering for her. She felt a tug in her heart that felt regret about how she's thought about him recently.

"_Don't show any sympathy to that simpleton. Don't show any of them compassion they couldn't show you." _The voice hissed as sudden memories of her night terror came flooding back as a grisly reminder of the future.

Eventually the boys would leave her because she was of no use...she came from a civilian clan...she had no special jutsus...no kekkei genkai. Even her own sensei didn't have any hope for her that's why he never bothered to work with her. If it wasn't for her chakra control she probably would be worse off and probably wouldn't have made it this far.

"**DON'T BE SO STUPID CHA!," "**_Remember your capabilities." _What sounded like Inner's original voice then sunk back to the amused cruel tone.

Ino had made her way down, her eyebrows furrowed in determination,a smirk then crossing her face making Sakura scowl.

Genma explained a few things before he then proceeded with the match; Ino started by jumping back and throwing a few kunai, quickly Sakura's fingers flew to familiar signs of the substitution jutsu.

"I will admit Sakura I never expected to fight you...so soon!" Ino yelled back as Sakura tried to catch up to her.

Sakura was tired of the game of chase and grabbed a kunai out of her pouch and stopped to watch Ino bounce around the room like a sprite before she too stopped and started making the sign for a shadow clone jutsu. She quickly threw the kunai in a slight panic at Ino's hand signs, Sakura then quickly grabbed two shuriken to throw as well. Ino tried to dodge all the flying weapons but thankfully luck was on Sakura's side as a shuriken pinned Ino's long locks to the wall that was behind her.

"YOU THINK I NEED THIS WELL I GOT NEWS FOR YOU FOREHEAD SHORT OR LONG HAIR SASUKE WILL BE MINE!"

All too quickly Ino pulled her own kunai and ran it across her pale blonde hair, the strands fell but she caught them in her hand and scattered the loose hair amongst the was only confused by Ino's actions.

"If you won't give up on your own I will make you." Inos hand then went up into the hand symbol she learned tried to get away to break the connection but when she looked down she finally realized Ino's motive behind her hair. Sakura was now trapped in Ino's mind jutsu.

0o0

Ino hadn't realized she had entered Sakura's mind at first. It was lonely and dark. Ino was surrounded in darkness, darkness so thick you couldn't see several feet in front of you, Ino shivered as she closed her eyes trying to focus on controlling Sakura. She took a deep breath when she felt something so cold it felt wet start to swallow her feet. She let out a small shriek as she looked down and saw two hands grabbing her pulling her further. As she sunk further a figure emerged. It looked like Sakura but it wasn't her,her skin was paler,her mouth was slightly larger but what was the most different was the pale gold eyes that reflected Ino's scared face. This wasn't Sakura, this wasn't the one she knew.

"What do you mean you don't know me Ino, this is who I am, this is the me I didn't show anybody." Sakura's long arms grabbed Ino by her throat and squeezed.

"Now you shouldn't be in places you don't belong. This is my world, this is MY head." She then slammed Ino into the darkness that pooled at their feet smothering her out of her head until both gasped. The light from the building blurred Sakura's vision as she tried to gather her bearings. She could hear Ino drop to the ground and begin sobbing calling Sakura a monster and a freak.

As her vision began to focus she could see Ino's body on the floor in front of her,her arms were covered in the rash she had broken out into before,and as it got clearer she then realized it was her whole body and when she looked up she saw Genma,Kakashi,Anko and Asuma surrounding her while the Hokage was standing. Asuma helped Ino up and as they walked away with the medics Sakura saw the bruise on Ino's throat.

_**Hello I hope you all enjoy this chapter, it's hard to not make Sakura a mary sue because in my mind she can do anything and is capable of anything so I have to remind myself that she is a 12-13 yr old right now, so I try to play on the emotional manipulation a hormonal teen girl might have. I hope everyone is safe, I would like to thank everyone for the follows and faves it really helps motivate me in writing. **_

_**I would like to give a special shout out to Prix-darkheart**_

_**Until Next Time**_

_**xoxo**_


End file.
